


Up

by losemotivationquickly



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-13 09:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12981555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/losemotivationquickly/pseuds/losemotivationquickly
Summary: Hanbin has a summer part-time job, in which he is hired as a cleaner at Jiwon's mansion. All he has to do is cleaning up the young master's bedroom every morning, getting jumped by Jiwon, beating Jiwon into a pulp, then trying to go home with Jiwon clutching at his legs.It gets on his nerves sometimes, but the zeroes on the cheque will make up for it.





	1. Chapter 1

Hanbin has a summer part-time job. He actually doesn't have to work, considering his parents are quite generous with his allowance, but the Maserati that he coincidentally got a glimpse of was so dreamy that he immediately fell head over heels for it. He imagines going to college every day with the shiny babe and making people pop their eyes out of their sockets, and there is this job advertisement just in time, so he just takes the offer without much hesitation.

Of course Hanbin felt that it was a bit shady at first as all he has to do is cleaning the second floor of a mansion, which is nothing of challenge since there are other cleaners hired beforehand, and they pay him 100,000 won an hour. Holy shit. There are too many zeroes to hesitate. But soon after he also gets to explore the justification for such a jackpot. He was right. The place is fucking shady.

Every morning he would have to go clean up the main bedroom which belongs to his employer. Putting on his all-white suit and dragging the mop across the floor, he opens the door to the bathroom, then halts at the sight displayed in front of him.

The bathtub is filled to the rim with pink bubbles and water is streaming down the white marble flooring. But that's not the problem. The problem lies relaxingly in the bathtub, legs cross comfortably and a hand holding a glass half-filled with red wine. A low husky voice greets Hanbin as the man sends him a wink.

"Aren't you taught to knock before coming in?" The seemingly naked man drags his voice on each word while absentmindedly stroking his wet hair backward. "Or do you actually plan to join me?"

Hanbin blinks, then gives the other a shy smile as he said:

"Get the fuck out, Kim Jiwon."

"Hanbinieee" The other whines miserably as he abruptly sits straight up, the glass of wine neglected nearby. And yes, he is indeed naked. "I am the one who hired you. Shouldn't you at least call me 'master'?"

"Alright. Get the fuck out, master." Hanbin replied blankly, carries on mopping the soaked ground while the other boy looked at him dejectedly with a sulky pout. After five minutes of intense one-sided staring finally Hanbin gifts him a glance.

"Why are you still here? Do I need to bathe you too?" He asks with one eyebrow raises in sarcasm, which the other doesn't quite understand.

"Yes please," Jiwon's eyes glow like a puppy seeing a frisbee as he bring his arms up to reach for the other boy, only to quickly retreat them to a defensive posture as Hanbin lifts his mop and gestures to rub it at Jiwon.

"Come on babe," The latter sobs pitifully and even brings out his ultimate combo of crescent eyes and coaxing sunshine smile. "Just try it, I promise it will feel good,"

"I would rather take this mop up my ass, thank you." Hanbin deadpanned, turned his head aside lightly as if shooing the other boy.

"We can also try that if you want to."

"Out."

Hanbin heaves an exasperate sigh as the other finally leaves the room, back hunches sadly and still utterly naked like a newborn baby. Despite the fact that Hanbin has rejected him ten out of nine times he tries to drag him on his bed, Jiwon just simply doesn't take 'no' for an answer. And hence what has become Hanbin's daily routine is cleaning the bedroom, getting jumped by Jiwon, beating Jiwon into a pulp, then trying to go home with Jiwon clutching on his legs. It gets on his nerves sometimes, but the amount of zeroes on his cheque can make up for it.

Hanbin has known the other boy for a long time, they were schoolmates just until the summer break, and he also knows that Jiwon has a thing for him. It started from the second semester, when Jiwon was that transfered student from the States with his slurred Korean, an 80s hairstyle, goofy smile and questionable sense of fashion. He was so lame that Hanbin was afraid that he could even out-lame him, so he talked to Jiwon out of pity. The boy's genuinely happy eye-smiles and his bright grin marked the beginning of their lame friendship, which lasted even after people discovered that Jiwon was actually the son of some big CEO and was fucking filthy rich, making him some kind of hotshot at school, even more after he decided to make himself more properly presentable with brand clothes and a new haircut. Apparently he suddenly became so interesting that tons of people began to tail after him, but even then, he was still much content with his lame friendship with Hanbin. Hanbin was also fine with it, until one day when he found himself being pinned down Jiwon's bed, with those lips which always curve into that wide smile now pressed on his own. Jiwon immediately apologized, and the next day they didn't talk anymore. They never talked again till the school year has ended. Hanbin thought that this was it, and before he was able to feel sad about their abrupt break-up, Jiwon has hired him as his cleaner.

He doesn't deny that he was a bit taken aback when he got to know his employer, but he was also curious enough to find out what the other boy was up to. Getting into his pants, now with more determination, that's what Jiwon was up to.

So Hanbin doesn't even bother to fake being surprised anymore when the other boy announces that he is promoting Hanbin from the bedroom department to the faculty of cleaning the swimming pool. It's Jiwon with his unnecessarily creative pillow tricks again, Hanbin thinks to himself as he slowly makes his way to the luxury pool at the backyard. He hates it when he thinks right.

Jiwon is laying lazily on a buoy shaped as a duck with a smug smile so bright it rivals the sun. He has sunglasses on his face and the wine glass has its own buoy now. He pushes his glasses up on his head to get a better look at the dead expression on Hanbin's face.

"What d'ya think?"Jiwon raises his arms up, indicating the surroundings. "Outdoor love-making is quite thrilling, isn't it?"

"I'm here to clean up anything dirty, so would you please voluntarily jump into the trashcan yourself?" Hanbin blatantly said, to which the other boy just laughs.

"Make me." He smirks, eyes darting over Hanbin from top to toe. "But be careful, you might get yourself wet."

Hanbin tilts his head and squints his eyes as if he was deep in thought. Then without a word he walks forward, dipping his bare foot into the water, and throws himself into the pool, making water splash loudly.

Jiwon obviously doesn't see this coming. He jolts, eyes wide as a soaked Hanbin emerges from the water, white cloth sticks to his skin as he narrows his distance with Jiwon. The latter tries to keep his gaze firm on Hanbin's unreadable face, but his eyes can't help occasionally scanning the pale skin behind the transparent fabric. He gulps as the image of the other boy's chest stamps on his mind. _Pink_ , he mumbles in his mind, his lower stomache feels incredibly hot.

"Not even taking off your clothes?" Jiwon chuckles nervously, adjusts himself so he lays on his elbows, looking down at Hanbin. The boy is standing right by his side, blinking back at him innocently.

"Why bother? I'm so wet for you already." He said, leaning on the buoy and batting his eyelashes with a smirk tugs his plump lips up high. Jiwon almost chokes on his spit at the other's reply. Hanbin rarely plays along but when he does, he plays it fucking well.

"Who is dirty now, huh?" Jiwon grins back at him, lowers his head to meet Hanbin's eyes. They are so close that the former can even see waterdrops on Hanbin's eyelashes and the wetness of his lips, red as cherries. Jiwon wonders if they taste as good as they look.

He swears that Hanbin can read mind, because the boy instantly lifts his chin up to almost brush his lips at Jiwon's but then not quite. The boy beneath him has his eyes half-lidded as he blows softly on Jiwon's lips, teasing. Taking it as an invitation, the latter wastes no time and pushes forward to get a taste. Hanbin smiles at him sweetly, face so close, then he dodges, making Jiwon falls off his buoy face first into the water.

As the other is busy gaggling and flailing, Hanbin calmly reaches the main drains on the pool's ground. The water is then slowly sucked out of the pool, leaving a coughing Jiwon and a duck buoy by his feet. He throws at Hanbin a sad glance as soon as he catches his breath.

"Out?"

"Out."  
  
  


 

Whenever Jiwon temporatily takes a break from his attempt of sexually assaulting Hanbin, they somehow come back to those days of blissful naivety, just talking, bad joking and playing video games together till one of them dozes off on the other's shoulder. Things happened, precisely speaking, the realization that Jiwon had a boner for his best friend happened, but there is an undeniable fact that they were once the closest of friends with great compatibility, so they get on good terms with each other like the easiest thing on Earth.

Jiwon just cannot fathom their relationship, though. Hanbin never frankly refuses him, he does these Hanbin-ish sarcasm things towards Jiwon's plan of committing adultery, but he has also never backed out. Despite his snarky comments and bratty attitude, he doesn't leave, and Jiwon honestly prays that it isn't because of money that Hanbin agrees to tolerate.

See, he will even play along. He will stand at the doorway, skeptically eyeing Jiwon's bed which is filled with money as the latter's newest strategy, then shrugs and just casually comes inside, flopping himself next to Jiwon who is trying to lay in a suggestive posture with his hand supporting his head. The other then instantly uses his free hand to curl around Hanbin's waist, pulling him closer till both of them cuddle on a bed of money.

"What do you think?" Jiwon whispers with his voice deep and vibrating in his throat, the way Hanbin once said that he liked.

"About what?" The boy in his arms composedly asked him back, turning around so they face each other. His body warmth and soft breath can make Jiwon's heart sing in content.

"Sex. On a mount of money." He dips his head to purr into Hanbin's ear, satisfies as the other shivers lightly. "You'll look like a slut selling yourself to me, naked and moaning while I make money rain on you."

"Aesthetic." Hanbin giggles merrily, bringing a hand up to caress Jiwon's cheek lightly. His fingers are cold, but they light up fire in every inch of skin they reach.

"I want to spank your ass with a pile of money, too." Jiwon says, grabbing the hand on his face and squeezes it with his own hot palm. A toothy smile makes his eyes turn into thin lines, almost disappear under black strands of hair. "And I once fantasied about pouring Whiskey on your body and drinking it from you..."

"Should we do it now?" Hanbin's voice is no louder than a breath as he bumps his nose with Jiwon's, narrowing the distance between their bodies. His dazed eyes find Jiwon's hazel orbs.

"Do what?" Jiwon moves his hand from the cold fingers on his cheek to lift Hanbin's chin up. He can almost imagine the taste of cherries on his tongue. Then he catches a glimpse of Hanbin's wicked grin as the other continues.

"Play Overwatch." With these words he abruptly sit up, leaving Jiwon stunned and blanked face. "Man, it's been centuries since we last played this together. I can beat you now, I have Golden Rank!"

Jiwon stares at the other boy's back. See. He will play along. He will let Jiwon embrace him, he will even lay on Jiwon's bed. He doesn't back out, but he will never say 'yes' either.

Jiwon sighs, sit up with Hanbin on the bed full of money. That night he makes sure to not let the other win even one game.

And he just cannot fathom Kim Hanbin.  
  


A month is passing by in a blink of an eye, and the last days of summer are approaching soon. Jiwon is becoming more desperate, so Hanbin has noted, and his flirting methods are growing more and more drastic day by day.

Hanbin would even have his ass groped blatantly while he is bending down to clean the floor, or is made to be soaked wet as Jiwon decides to spray him with water at the swimming pool so that he has to work till the end of day with drenched clothes sticking on his body. He doesn't protest at all, though. He just simply ignores Jiwon, and God knows how frustrated it make the latter feel.

Truthfully speaking, Hanbin actually doesn't mind sleeping with Jiwon. It's not like he never notices the other's well-built body and manly face with sharp edges along with his raspy sexy voice and how great all these components would go together in bed. Of course he does, and were Jiwon to know the right button to push, Hanbin would immediately give in. But Jiwon doesn't know, and Hanbin isn't giving him any hint to find out either.  
  


 

 

Hanbin figures that his passive attitude would irritate the other boy to no end, but he doesn't expect Jiwon to actually attack him out of frustration. He was making Jiwon's bed when he feels a hand on his neck while the other hand grips his wrists and forcefully pushes him down. His surprised yell is muffled as he falls face first onto the blanket. Breath stucks in his throat as he feels teeth gnawing on his earshell.

"Jiwon?" He turns his face aside to speak but is only met with silence. The other keeps biting down from his ear to the side of his neck, occasionally licks around the teethmarks and draws small whimperings from the boy beneath. Hanbin let out a breathless gasp as a hand palms at the front of his pants, then roughly digs those fingers into his crotch.

"What are you... Jiwonie," Hanbin pants difficultly in an attempt to talk. He tries to look at the boy above to converse, only to have words robbed from him by a sudden kiss.

Hanbin's eyes widen as he feels Jiwon's lips pressed tightly on his own. A tongue darts out, prodding in between his lips, tempting them to open. When Hanbin presses his lips together tightly in response, the hand on his crotch abruptly squeezes, forcing him to moan. The other boy instantly takes the opportunity to shove his tongue inside.

Hanbin has imagined about this. He imagines Jiwon would suckle on his tongue, rudely dominate him and bite his lips so they would bleed. But the Jiwon kissing him right now is different, completely opposite to be exact. He's gentle and careful as he guides Hanbin into a slow kiss, their tongues dance and their breath hot on each other's skin. Jiwon's hand on his lower area never stops caressing, making Hanbin arche his back in anticipation. He shuts his eyes, blurrily feels himself leaning into the touch and in an irrational moment he turn around to put his arms around Jiwon's neck as if asking for more.

They only break away when having to catch breath, both faces flush red and a string of saliva connects their wet lips. Jiwon stills to look at Hanbin with dazed eyes. His voice hoarse as he whispers:

"Let me?"

Hanbin doesn't need to feel a hand reaching to his ass to understand what the other boy means. His eyes stare deep into Jiwon's and his fingers thread into the other's hair needily. He knows that he wants more, and so does Jiwon.

"No."

One faint word feels like a slap to Jiwon face and he stops all his movement. He must have heard it wrong, because Hanbin looks this desperate with his black eyes filled with desire and hands still grabbing at Jiwon's hair.

"Hanbinie," Jiwon calls softly, almost pleadingly. In the very least he wants an explanation, but the boy beneath him refuses by shaking his head.

"Stop, Jiwon." Hanbin says, loosening his grip in the other's hair. He can see a range of emotion sweeps through Jiwon's expression, confusion, hurt, impatience and anger. For a second he looks as though he would brush aside Hanbin's words and just do whatever he wants, but then he sighes, bringing a hand to tiredly stroke Hanbin's hair.

"Okay." He mutters. Hanbin wonders if he has ever heard something sounding as sad before, and watches as Jiwon slowly gets up from him and drags himself to the door.

"I'm sorry." He says before shutting the door behind his back, leaving Hanbin on the floor by his bed.

The latter looks down at his hands which still linger with the other's warmth. It sure is cold outside of Jiwon's embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Born Hater lol


	2. Chapter 2

When Hanbin checks his cash card and discovers that his wage for the last month has been transferred to his account, he realizes that he cannot count on Jiwon to figure things out himself anymore.

Two days, that's all they've got to jump off the line they have been playing on, before Hanbin quits this job and they go back on the used-to-be-bffs term. Hanbin never likes initiating this kind of things, but Jiwon seems to be having a distant relationship with his brain, and since Hanbin is always a little bit forgiving when it comes to that brainless idiot, he will go and bluntly tell Jiwon how to effectively own his ass.

It has been a week since the bedroom incident and the aggressor has contracted to his shell. It feels like last schoolyear all over again with Jiwon trying his very best to ignore Hanbin's existence, which seems to be his defense mechanism whenever being sexually disappointed by Hanbin. Therefore the latter doesn't see it coming when Jiwon calls him to the crime scene..- the bedroom, just when Hanbin has decided to initiate the talk.

He is wearing his white clothes- might be for the last time- as he intrudes the room. Jiwon is standing with his back to the door, a black suit hugs his body perfectly. If suit concept is his newest idea to get Hanbin interested, he might not be too brainless.

Jiwon turns around as he hears the creaking sound of the door. Hanbin scratches away his assumption of a new fetish bait in his mind as he sees the other's stern expression. It seems like the bed is not going to be of use after all.

"So, um..." Jiwon clears his throat, eyes looking at anywhere but Hanbin. "It's over after today."

"What is? Oh, this?" Hanbin makes a gesture to indicate his janitor suit. "Yeah. It is. Today is my last day here."

They stumble into an awkward silence before both of them say at the same time: "I need to tell you something though."

"Y-You first." Jiwon puts a hand forward politely. It's funny to think that he was the same guy who practically jumped Hanbin at this very place a week ago.

"You can go first." Hanbin returns the courtesy. If he plans something along the line of "hey Jiwon I can teach you how to successfully fuck me if you're still interested", he'd better not say it first.

So he gives the other boy an encouraging nod to rescue him from hesitation. Jiwon gulps, seems to be mentally preparing himself before abruptly bending his back down 45 degree in a formal posture. All the seriousness stored from his birth seems to be of use for this only moment.

"I'm sorry." He says, loud and clear. The corner of Hanbin's mouth twitches as he grimaces.

"Uh, are you rejecting me or something...?"

"N-No! I am apologizing." Jiwon clears his throat before continuing. "For having assaulted you against your wish, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. No harm was done." _Although he wishes there was._

Jiwon hesitatingly straightens his back again, a hand toying with his pants pocket and finally lands his gaze on Hanbin timidly. His lips curve lightly into a small smile, and it's silence again.

"Is that all?" Hanbin raises an eyebrow, to which the other boy starts to panic a bit.

"No, I actually..." Jiwon stutters, biting his lower lip while his eyes darting around as if looking for something. Then all of a sudden he turns to the bed and shoves his hand under the pillow. When he pulls out, he is- somehow, having a flower bouquet in his hand and holding it in front of Hanbin, who can't help but gasp in astonishment.

"Whoa, you do magic tricks?" He says while contemplating the flowers which are a bit smushed but clearly expensive.

" _Nay_ " Jiwon replies with a puzzled expression as if taking things out under his pillow is a norm. "Listen, Hanbin, I..."

He tries, but words are just jammed down his throat. He looks like he has got something of dead importance, so Hanbin also tries to read his soundless motion.

"You...?"

"I... I like..."

"... Flowers...?"

"I like you!" Jiwon suddenly growls, startling the other. He pants, face so badly heated Hanbin thinks he can make an omlette on it. "I like you." He continues, like a prayer. "I like you, Hanbinie."

This time it's Hanbin who cannot utter a word. He stands completely still during the time Jiwon learns to breathe again. The latter perks up to nervously check Hanbin's expression and is met with a blank gaze as the other eyes him with dilated black orbs.

"Hanbinie?" He anxiously calls. Hanbin jolts to his voice as if being woken up from a daydream, then slowly, he narrows the distance between the two of them with three cautious steps. Jiwon counts them.

"Really?" Hanbin says, soft as air.

Four.

"Really."

"How much do you like me?"

Five.

"As much as the ocean is blue."

Hanbin giggles at his sappy line. At least it's original.

Six.

Jiwon can taste the other's breath on his lips. Hanbin's fingers curls in his black sleeves to hold himself still when both of them lean in to the other. The flower bouquet falls flatly onto the floor. And Hanbin's lips do really taste like cherries. The sweetest kind of them all.

A lop-sided smile linger on those pink wet lips as they break apart, accompanied with a whisper.

"Took you fucking long enough, Kimbab."

Jiwon doesn't have time to appreciate the nickname with which Hanbin always called him back in school, as right after that he is abruptly pushed down the bed behind them with Hanbin straddling his legs, which could be rather suggestive if Jiwon isn't so taken aback.

"W-W-What are you ..." The boy beneath stutters bewilderedly, eyes widen as the other starts to tug the zipper at his white clothes down a bit.

"You don't like it?" Hanbin tilts his head questioningly, hand halts its movement. The curve of his ass is conveniently grinding down on Jiwon's lower half and he can feel a hundred and one 'yes' screaming from there. So instead of answering, the boy beneath just nods his head hesitatingly.

"Then shut up and let me fuck myself on your dick." If Jiwon isn't knocked out by such dirty words escaping from those pretty lips, he certainly is defeated a second later when Hanbin slides his ass up and down the bulge in the other's pants, his back a perfect arch.

Jiwon thinks that he must have died and gone to heaven because what he is seeing couldn't have been real, because Hanbin couldn't really be undoing his own clothes, displaying lean body and smooth skin while sitting on his crotch. It must be one of his wet dream again, which Jiwon would very much like to not wake up from.

"The wonder of one-piece clothing is," Hanbin says, calmly tugging the zipper in the front of his clothes all the way down to below the belt. His eyes gleans mischievously as he meets Jiwon's burning gaze. "If you want to undress, you have to take it all off."

As the white cloth slips from Hanbin's shoulders to fall off his upper body, showcasing his tattoo and inches of pale skin and bare chest like a living fantasy, Jiwon screws his eyes shut. He of-fucking-course wants to continue enjoying the view, now that he can see everything nakedly vivid without the hindrance of wet fabric, but he's got something to clear off the way, and a strip show is not what would possibly help him keep composure.

"Wh-Why?" He tries to pour more self-control in his voice, which doesn't seem so successful.

"Why what?" Hanbin's voice casually replies, and suddenly there is a wet hot tongue kitten-licking at the corner of Jiwon's mouth, tempting him to kiss. But Jiwon is in fact a strong man, so he only kisses back a little bit before pulls away hastily and covers Hanbin's mouth with his hand.

"Why are you doing this?" He says, out of breath, and opens his eyes to look at the face above. It is a bad decision. Hanbin is so close, his cheeks also blushing due to the heat and eyes dazed. He looks so kissable, but again Jiwon is a very strong man, so he only kisses Hanbin a bit more then covers his mouth again.

"Why are you so talkative now of all time?" Hanbin muffles, his own hands tugging at Jiwon's tie but then being captured in a tight grip.

"Because you have been rejecting me all this time." Jiwon mutters, sounding more sulky than he would like. "Why giving in now? Because it's the last day? To make memory?"

"Because you said you like me." Hanbin cuts in after swatting Jiwon's hand away from his face, staring down at him with an equally serious face despite being half-stripped. "I may not look like it but I prefer banging with emotion, ok? Becoming your sex friend is the last thing I want to do, to be honest."

And Jiwon, in the next half minute, does nothing but stare blankly at the boy above him. That's it? Of course a confession is of grave importance but, that's it? The seemingly unbreakable boundary between them is set with just three words?

His stunned expression sends blush creeping up the other's cheeks. "What? Never saw a romanticist before?" Hanbin snaps so as to cover his own embarrassment.

"N-No... I..." The boy beneath murmurs, still in disbelief as he squints at Hanbin. "That means... were I to confess to you earlier, we could have had a total month of passionate love making twenty four per seven?"

"That's some hardcore shit but yeah, basically." Hanbin casually agrees, then breaks into laughter seeing the painful expression of the other. "Well, better late than never, eh?"

Jiwon is on the verge of saying something when wet pink lips shut him up, to which he happily surrenders. A hand roams from his torso to way down south, making his breath hitch as it nudges on the bulge on his pants. Hanbin breaks their kiss with a sensual sound and continues trailing his lips down Jiwon's neck, distracting the latter from those fingers tugging the zipper of his pants down. The boy beneath can't help but grunted as Hanbin brushes his hand teasingly at the hot tent under the black fabric.

"How do you want to play?" He purrs, kneading his thumb on the hardened shape and makes Jiwon swears out loud.

"How-However you want," He pants, hands travel down to stroke Hanbin's thighs restlessly. "Just-holy shit, just touch me."

Hanbin smirks on Jiwon's lips, lifts himself a bit to kick the clothes off his legs, then without giving Jiwon the luxury of taking in the view, he violently pulls the other's pants down and holds the rock hard dick buried under the fabric in a tight grip.

"Impatient now aren't we?" Hanbin giggles, forcing a few winces out of the boy beneath with some lazy strokes. Deciding that his hand is too dry, he then momentarily stops to lick at his palm, eyes never leave Jiwon's hazel ones during the whole process before reaching down and stroking the excited member again. He hums, pleased with the smooth slides while Jiwon gasps, his whole body tenses.

When Hanbin replaces his hand with the curve of his ass and slides down languidly on Jiwon's dick, the latter seems to have stopped breathing. It's funny really, to think that Jiwon has planned to jump Hanbin when he is this naïve in sex.

Jiwon has his hands grabbing Hanbin's thighs tightly, fingers dig into soft flesh and leave crescent nail marks while he tries his best to respire. He might come soon if being teased any further, so Hanbin decides to spare him with the foreplay and bring on the main act.

"You have lube? Like, gel or lotion or something?" Hanbin says patiently in case the other has no knowledge about this. Fortunately, Jiwon nods, although faintly, before slides his hand beneath his pillow and pulls out a bottle of lube that again, Hanbin has no idea how he stuffs in there.

"How many things do you actually hide there?" Hanbin says skeptically when taking the bottle from the other's shaky hand. He waves dismissively at Jiwon's lost gaze, then proceeds to squeeze a generous amount of the cold lube on his fingers. He throws the bottle aside before sitting up on his knees. Gifting the other a front seat to his show.

Hanbin feels incredibly smug as Jiwon gapes, eyes dilate at the sight of two of his wet fingers disappear into his hole, stretching and making wet noise. As he pushes in a third digit, he deliberately lowers his head to moan into Jiwon's ears, knowing the member down there is twitching frustratedly and his face is flushing red.

"You want to put it in me, Jiwonie?" Hanbin whispers, nipping on Jiwon's ear while never stops fucking his fingers into himself. "Tell me what you want, or else I wouldn't know."

Jiwon's ragged breath feels hot on his skin when he says, voice low and hoarse.

"I-I want..." He stutters, having a hard time with Hanbin keeps biting down his throat. "I want to make love to you, is that okay?"

His words are followed with a wide-eyed Hanbin, then the latter bursts out laughing.

"You're so sappy," He giggles, burying his face into Jiwon's shoulder to hide his own blushed cheeks. "Just the way I like it."

Before Jiwon can have any comment about this, everything he means to say turns into a choked groan as Hanbin at that very moment decides to pull his fingers out and sits on his dick.

It's a shared heated moment when both of them gasp out loud, eyes screwed shut at the instantaeous pleasure. It's so hot and tight inside Hanbin and all of the nerves in Jiwon's body have to focus to keep him from coming immediately. Hanbin has his lips parted, cheeks red, a mesmerizing image. Then without warning he lifts himself a little before slamming down, this time swallowing Jiwon's wholely in one go.

"W-Wai- No..." Jiwon grunts, bites down harshly on his lower lip to force back a helpless moan while pushing the side of his face into the pillow. He hears Hanbin's chuckling, feels the hot breath on his blushing skin and instinctively, his hands shoot forward to grab Hanbin's hips. "D-Don't move."

Dark orbs perk up to eye him and obviously because it's Hanbin and because Hanbin is an ass, he just smirks, then slaps Jiwon's hands away and dips himself down again, making sure to clench tightly around Jiwon's, successfully forcing out a loud groan.

"Hanbin!" The boy beneath yells, hand fisting the bed drap as he rolled his head back in overwhelming pleasure. The adultery sensation that he would only dare to share with his right hand now knocks the breath out of him. He never expects Hanbin to take charge, but right now for all of his concentration has rushed down south, he actually cannot care less.

It exceeds his expectation in all ways really, being the passive one in bed. He kind of enjoys it even, as he opens his eyes to be welcomed with a sight of Hanbin, flushed face and sweat-covered skin, breath hitching with each time he drops himself down and moaning lecherously. Hanbin has his hands gripping Jiwon's shirt tightly for balance, fingers burning and they are sharing body heat right now and it's trivial, but Jiwon's heart blooms at the recognition. He even thinks he might cry a bit from happiness, but considering the context that may not be the sexiest thing to do.

A hand suddenly leaves his shirt and grabs his cheeks, Jiwon looks up to find Hanbin raising an eyebrow at him.

"Are you seriously spacing out right now?" He says, stopping the motion of his hips mid-way. Jiwon immediately shakes his head hastily - he cannot really say that he was a bit emotional-struck, but the other smirks.

"If it is so boring, we can also do it your way." Hanbin says, smiling gently, which is not a good sign, and in one move he lifts himself completely off Jiwon's.

"Oh sh--" Jiwon gasps at the sudden loss of contact, then his mouth falls open even wider at the sight displaying before him. Hanbin has laid down, ass in the air and at Jiwon's face, offering a perfect view of his throbbing wet hole while he peeks at Jiwon over his shoulder. Blurrily, Jiwon feels something in him snaps.

"I can continue fucking myself, but if you want to call it 'love-making' you'd better do some work." Hanbin says, a feline smile stretches across his face. He drops his head on his forearms. "I can instruct you if you don't know what to -- A-ah... Aaahh--?"

The last of his words slur into moans, his eyes open wide and jaw drops. Jiwon is half inside of him, fingers dig roughly into Hanbin's hips. He can't see Jiwon's expression, but the restraint groan and uneven breathing that he makes is enough to send shiver down Hanbin's spine.

"It's tight..." Jiwon exhales, mumbling low in his throat and bends down to breath into Hanbin's ears. The latter chuckles.

"It's been a while. So please be gentle on me, _master_."

He whispers cunningly, on purpose, knowing that Jiwon would do the exact opposite thing in response. He is right about everything concerning Jiwon, and he is right again, when Jiwon grabs his neck in one big hand and plunges into him forcefully.

"Ah-- yes, Jiwonie..." He lets out a shameless loud moan, spreads his legs wider to take more. Jiwon is all vigorous and fast-paced, filling him up to the hilt with each thrust and when Hanbin- out of breath and oversensitive, reaches down to comfort his own crotch, Jiwon catches his wrists in a tight grip and holds it behind his arched back. It's rude and extremely inconsiderate, and Hanbin loves it.

For a moment suddenly Jiwon stops, his hand leaves Hanbin hips to find something at the other end of the bed. Hanbin only has to mewl out in discontent for a short while before Jiwon is back to thrusting again. And at the same time, something - a lot of something- cold and light, pours on Hanbin's hips and back. As he glances down with puzzlement he sees green, a lot of green, and yellow and red and blue papers and he yells, a bit disbelievingly:

"Are you really making money rain on my ass?!"

"Didn't I say I would do it?" Jiwon giggles gleefully and Jesus, he actually slaps Hanbin on the ass with a handful of money. Hanbin's cheeks burn as he glares back, not as intimidating as he wants.

"Where did you take this from?"

"The pillow." Ah yes of course, never mind.

A few hard thrusts later and Hanbin finally gives up on scolding, all he can hear is Jiwon's breath, Jiwon's raspy voice and his own voice let out in strings of infutile moan with each and everytime Jiwon pushes all of his dick inside, mercilessly abuses Hanbin's prostate, forcing him to choke on his cry. Jiwon's sweat drips on his back and somewhere along the way when Jiwon grabs his chin and sloppily presses their lips and tongue together, Hanbin sees white.

"A-Ah... Jiwonie... Jiwon..." He murmurs between gasp, finding himself spilling all over the bed drap and realizes that he is the one having to wash it. Damn it. A minute or two later Jiwon follows, releasing inside and carelessly collapses on Hanbin.

As they both try to catch their breath, Hanbin's eyes find Jiwon's and in a second they are kissing again, Jiwon's fingers thread into the other's messy hair, a gentle touch. His eyes turns into cescents and they part, lips curve in a wide smile.

"I like you a lot, Hanbinie." He sighs, pecking lovingly on the other's cheek, which somehow then turns into a violent kissing match until Hanbin gives in and mumbles a _"I like you too, Kimbab"_ in a tiny voice with red cheeks.

"Next summer I'm gonna make you wear maid clothes and call me oppa."

"And you can go fuck yourself."

"I'll pay you twice as much."

"... I'm only wearing the clothes. No oppa-calling whatsoever."

"Ten times as much."

"Fuck you, oppa."  
  


 

Hanbin thinks that he has a bit of a bad luck.

Not only does he neglect his summer homework due to his part-time job (ok, that was his fault, not his luck), he also has to endure the first day of school with a terrible backache. On top of that, the long-desired Maserati is also purchased under his nose by another rich prick.

But then again that rich prick Kim Jiwon is currently driving him to school in that very Maserati, pecking him lightly on the forehead and beams a smile at him as they lace their fingers together, so he guesses all is well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a weird one and I didn't write it with a sober mind but, hope you all enjoy it


End file.
